Maken ki fanfic thing: Chapter 2: So this is happening
by Bosto boy
Summary: The follow up to the unlikely love story of the joyful carefree Chacha of Tenbi academy and the awkward Issoku As Chacha sets her love plan into motion she get's help from her best friend Kimi and later the rest of the girls to try to catch the affection of Issoku.


Author stuff: ye we doing this again, enjoy!

The next morning was the start of the weekend and Issoku"s impulses had gotten the better of him and he had gotten up to do the dishes from last night. Kimi walked into the kitchen not expecting a clean kitchen, usually she would clean the kitchen while Chacha slept in on the weekends. But there it was, all clean with dishes washed and all complete with Issoku sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice. Kimi greeted him followed by "you didn't have to clean the kitchen, sleep in it's the weekend after all." He grinned "Sorry I tried really but I'm just so used to cleaning when my parents are gone I couldn't help myself" he said with a chuckle. "So what's on the agenda today" Issoku asked. "We talked about all taking a trip to an island we visit from awhile back to do training and just enjoy our weekend there and from the looks of the weather we probably will end up doing just that" Kimi said looking out the window. Issoku"s face lit up "sweet I really wanted to go to the beach back in US but it's too cold over there so this will have to fill the beach sized gap in my heart" he said jokingly. "Will we be swimming?" he asked. "Well we are going to a beach so I would hope so" Kimi replied. "Gotcha!" Issoku said, and just like that he disappeared and was back in a second with a pair of red swim trunk in his hands. Kimi jumped slightly she still wasn't used to all the zipping around Issoku had been doing on occasion. "Don't you need to let your maken recharge?" Kimi asked puzzled. "It only really gets used up when I travel long distances like to another country, these trunks were only at the mall so it wasn't very far" he said reassuring her that he wasn't trying to overstay his welcome. "Are we supposed to meet in the club room in the morning or something?" Issoku asked. "Yeah but we have time since it's the weekend, but we should probably get breakfast started, Chacha will be up in a little anyway and she's all about packing stuff when we go to the island" Kimi said. "I'll make breakfast, why don't you go relax you've already done so much I feel like we would have to start paying you if we asked for more" Kimi said with a giggle. "Alright, do you mind if I use your shower I haven't gotten a chance to take one since I don't know where it is" Issoku said. "Of course, second door on the right" she pointed. "Thanks" he said.

After a little bit Chacha came out of her room wearing a relaxed shirt and shorts with her bathing suit underneath already ready to go to the beach. As she passed the bathroom she could hear Issoku singing a little tune and she thought back on the night before when everything clicked and she knew what her feelings were and she knew she had to execute her plan of making him see her the way she saw him and then she remembered the beach trip. It seemed as good a place as any to execute her plan but she needed a fellow operative to help her carry out her plan, and who better than Kimi. Kimi had helped her with the truth or dare operation last time they had gone to the island and she was sure she would be up for it then

"You like him!?" Kimi said with excitement. Chacha blushed "I don't know what it is about him but I just feel like he would be perfect for me" Chacha said. "Can you help me please?" Chacha pleaded. "Of course i'll help you, what are friends for?" Kimi said with a smile.

After some planning and discussing they decided they would execute their plan at the beach and packed up everything to get ready.

Issoku got out of the shower got dressed and grabbed his breakfast with his unusually quiet housemates. After they had all gotten their food and gotten their stuff ready they made their way to the club room in Tenbi to meet everyone. After they all grouped up they made their way over to the island and prepared for their weekend. As they all stepped onto the island everyone was awestruck at it's glistening beauty but none more than Issoku. Since he had never seen the island before he was more than excited to spend the next two days here.

The day went on normally with everyone swimming and having a good time however a moment stood out in Issoku"s head that had struck him as odd, After he had been in the water for a little while he decided that he was going to take a break and lay down in the shade. Issoku had managed to doze off for a little bit but when he woke up he found Chacha right next to him also dozed off despite her spot being a towel away from his but nevertheless she was there with her hand on his leg and breasts close to his right arm. He thought maybe she had forgotten which spot was her's or maybe she had come to try to wake him up but ended up dozing off in the process (the clueless guy he was). As Issoku looked down with a bright blush in his cheeks he was broken from his thought as he saw Kengo and Takeru giving him a thumbs with dopey grins on their faces and he decided to move back to the water before someone else noticed and got the wrong idea.

After a day of fun everyone headed back to the vacant guest house and separated into there the respective rooms. While the girls upstairs drank Chacha and Kimis ever popular dynamite drink the guys drank a case of beer and bottle of whine Issoku had grabbed last minute and talked the night away about various topics, girls mostly but Takeru and Kengo also listened to the various tales Issoku had from the distant lands of America and he listened to there stories about their time in maken ki however the beer and wine soon caused it devolve into them just having goofy senseless conversations and laughing there asses off in the process.

Meanwhile in the upper room the now somewhat buzzed girls of maken ki were talking among themselves until the conversation started. "So how has rooming with this Issoku guy been going for you and Chacha?" Azuki asked Kimi. "Has he tried to sneak a peek at either you in the shower or tried to steal your bras" she asked feeling pretty tipsy. "No not at all, he's been real helpful around the house, he helped with dishes and he even helped make dinner" Kimi said cheerfully. "He helped make dinner?!" Haruko and Himegami both said in almost perfect sync. "Taki rarely ever does stuff like that let alone even get up on weekends!" Haruko said with jealousy mixed in with drunkenness. Azuki turned to Chacha with a sly grin "what about you Chacha" Azuki asked. Chacha jumped and blushed a little "H He's nice, polite" she said with her cheeks growing red all the while. "Oh please, I saw you curl up next to him while he was resting" Himegami teased. By this point Chachas entire face was red. "Oh my god you totally have the hots for him don't you?!" Azuki said excitedly. Chacha tried to deny it but Kimi ended up revealing their plan to the rest of the girls. After Chacha filled them in on everything they all decided to get in on the operation and help get Chacha closer to Issoku.

Meanwhile in another part of the guest house Takeru and Kengo had gone to the outdoor bath while Issoku had chosen to sit atop the roof and listen to music he had brought with him and told them he would go in later.

After the girls devised a plan to help Chacha, Kimi and Inaho went to go set it into motion. As they saw Takeru and Kengo emerge from the outdoor bath they began gathering intel. "Where's Issoku?" Kimi asked. "He's still outside, Issoku joined a little later on so he's staying in for a little longer" Takeru replied. "Why?" Kengo asked. "Oh no reason" Kimi replied. "Just curios" Inaho added. The boys shrugged it off and they went on there way to there room. Inaho and Kimi went back to relay the information to the rest of the girls and after much convincing they get Chacha to go out and " _accidentally"_ enter the outdoor bath without knowing Issoku was there. Chacha put on a towel and made her way there.

Meanwhile Issoku was relaxing in the outdoor bath and found himself calmed by the thick layer of steam that covered his field of vision. Issoku could feel his mind becoming hazy when he heard footsteps in the water. He figured it was either Takeru and Kengo going for another round in the bath. He decided to play a little trick on whichever one of them decided to step back in. He dove underneath the water and prepared to locate and surprise his target. When he saw legs in front of him however the skin tone didn't match Takeru nor Kengo. Nevertheless he didn't back down and swam around to surprise his target. As he slowly emerged from behind his target he saw who it was and couldn't help but stammer. "C CHACHA?!" Issoku shouted with confusion and embarrassment regarding his completely exposed body. Chacha spun around and Issoku quickly knelt down in the water to hide his lower body. "W what are you doing here!?" Chacha was frozen in place for a few seconds as she hadn't really thought as far ahead as knowing what to say. The frozen girl managed to stammer out a few words "I j just thought you and the other boys had left and um decided t to come in since I I thought it was empty" she replied. Shurui could tell that wasn't the case judging by the tone of her voice the desperate search for an excuse was obvious. He looked at her unconvinced "hold on" he said as he put on his goggles and before Chacha knew it she was in one of the empty rooms downstairs on the house's lower level, cloths on with a now clothed Issoku. It took awhile for Chacha to realise that Issoku had used his maken but that thought was interrupted when Issoku spoke "so why did you really come in there?" he asked with curiosity. "Cause if it was to get a free show then you are out of luck" he said with a chuckle as Chacha blushed slightly "between Takeru, Kengo and me we really aren't much to look at" he added. Chacha laughed "No that's not it" she said "I mean it wasn't to see those two pervs" she added. Issoku looked puzzled "don't tell me it was to see me?" Issoku said with a flustered confusion. "It's just since you showed up I just haven't really been feeling like I normally do and I know it sounds really cheesy but it's like this gap in my life has been filled" Chacha finally exclaimed. "And I guess it just has been that way since all the guys that I have ever known at school or in public are all just interested in me for my boobs, and I feel like I can never just talk to a guy at school without feeling like that's all there paying attention to" she continued on. "I guess I just never really have been able to just talk to a guy who talked to me like a person and not just a goddess that must be praised and pleased". "Chacha I" Issoku tried to speak before he was cut off. "I guess what what I'm trying to say i is" Chacha paused with suspense like a bomb was being defused "I really like you and well, would you like to go out sometime" Chacha asked. Issoku was speechless, this was a side of Chacha he had never seen before and was a little taken back but was honored that anyone at all had taken an interest in him and figured why not and he accepted her request "sure Chacha that sounds like fun". Chacha face lit up and she dove out him with excitement. Issoku was unprepared and early stumbled off the couch. As she had her arms tightly wrapped around him all he could think was "so this is happening".


End file.
